1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is generally directed to a device for restraining an occupant in a wheelchair. More specifically, the present invention is directed to a device, for restraining a wheelchair occupant, of a type having an element positioned between the legs of the occupant.
2. Description of the Related Art
The need to prevent individuals requiring the use of a wheelchair from slipping or falling from the chair are readily appreciated and well recognized. Numerous prior art attempts have been made to develop a product capable of adequately restraining an occupant in a wheelchair.
One conventional method of restraining an occupant in a wheelchair is through the use of straps or bibs engaged with the chair and wrapped about various portions of the individual seated in the chair. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,170,991, 4,807,937, and 5,042,878 illustrate these bib or jumpsuit-type restraint systems. These types of prior art wheelchair restraint devices are undesirable in several circumstances. For instance, when the chair, to which a bib-like restraint device is attached, is desired to be used without the restraint, the bib must be removed, or perhaps draped over the back of the chair or rested on by the occupant, the latter choice reducing the comfort of the individual in the chair. Furthermore, positioning occupants in, and removing occupants from, these types of restraints can often be difficult, cumbersome, and frustrating for the occupant of the chair and those assisting the occupant. Moreover, many of these types of devices reduce the upper-body mobility of the wheelchair occupant, and are therefor excessively prohibitive for some individuals.
It is also known to provide a wheelchair restraining device in the form of a pummel or wedge positioned between the legs, and at the crotch, of a wheelchair occupant. Such a pummel serves to prevent a wheelchair occupant from sliding out of the chair, while preventing reduced mobility and accessibility of the wheelchair occupant. Such a device, if a substantially stationary type, is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,579,390. A primary drawback of a restraining device of this type is in the difficulty an individual has in positioning himself or herself into or out of the chair.
To overcome the drawbacks of the stationary pummel-type restraining devices as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,579,390, movable and positionable pummels have been developed. Such a device is shown in the Travel Chair brochure of Ortho-Kinetics, Inc. The pummel device of the Ortho-Kinetics Travel Chair is not readily adaptable to a multitude of wheelchairs. Moreover, the device requires excessive motion and steps to position it in place.
Accordingly, the need exists for a pummel-type wheelchair restraining device that is readily adaptable to a plurality of wheelchair types and sizes. Moreover, the need exists for a pummel-type wheelchair restraint device which is easily locked into position, but which may also easily be positioned in an out-of-the-way location so that an individual may be easily seated or removed from the chair. The present invention overcomes the drawbacks of the prior art and fills these and other needs.